si no fuera kagura si no otra
by laura243
Summary: esta historia de amor y comedia se trata e una princesa que le hara la vida imposible a sesshomaru ya que va directo hacia naraku para vengarse de el pero hay mucho incoveniente por delante pase porfa
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA AMIGOS YO AQUÍ CON OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

 **ADVERTENCIA : INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE BLA BLA BLA**

 **CAPITULO : 1 LIN Y LA DESCONICIDA**

Naraku – vamos niña tonta quítate ese disfraz

Tsuki – de que hablas déjame yaaa

Naraku – libera a akumu

Kagura – no la presiones naraku ella no lo va ha hacer

Naraku – bueno la dejare aquí

Tsuki – no naraku no te vallas

Pasaron 5 dias desde que naraku la dejo en ese bosque amarada a un árbol sin comida ni agua ya no podía con el cuerpo que poseía

Tsuki – por que – cuando de la nada escucho una voz de una niña – li-n a-ayu-da –dijo tartamudeando

Lin -*princesa luna *-

Jaken – niña a donde vas

Lin – princesa luna estas bien –

Tsuki – si gracias lin

Jaken – que haces a…

Lin – señor jaken la puede ayudar

Tsuki – por favor

Jaken – ya contigo es mas que suficiente lin auuu amo bonito –

Sesshomaru - te mas respeto hacia la princesas

Jaken – pero amo bonito es una humana

Sesshomaru – no lo es

Lin – si no lo es ya que ella no es de aquí

Jaken – y de donde es

Lin – no lo se solo se que la desterraron por un accidente

Tsuki – gracias sesshomaru hacia donde vas

Sesshomaru – en busca de naraku

Tsuki – puedo ir

Sesshomaru – asi no

Tsuki – ¡por que!

Sesshomaru – van a decir que atraigo muchos humanos con uno me vasta

Tsuki – esta bien – se quita el amuleto

Tsuki : cabello largo hasta los pies color un poco plateado con las puntas azules la marca de nacimiento de las mejilla azules ojos rojos como la sangre usa un traje casi igual que de kikio pero sin magas y color azul blanco y negro piel palida labios pintados de rojo pasión

Y una luna creciente en hombro izquierdo

Tsuki – asi estoy bien

Jaken - *que bonita * -

Lin – señor jaken porque babea

Jaken – por nada niña

Sesshomaru – ya vámonos

 **Ok nos vemos en otro capitulo comenzó el viaje con un nuevo integrante**

Chao chao


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis como estas aqui con otro cap de esta historia loli jajaja bueno empecemos**

 **Inuyasha no me pertenece ya saben eso**

 **Titulo** : la cueva maldita

Lin – y por que te desterraron

Tsuki – bueno algún dia lo veras

Lin – umm

Jaken – tienes una hermana llamada hikari

Tsuki – si es mi hermana mayor

Lin – y como es

Tsuki – bueno es fría y amable su cabella es color rosado claro con risos muy alta y un vestido blanco

Lin – debe de ser bonita

Mientras en otra parte …

Aldeano – no necesitan nada mas

Miroku – comida hospedaje y linda chicas

Sango – repítalo

Miroku – solo fue una broma jaja

Aome – típico de miroku

Inuyasha – si

Aome - voy a ir a pasear - sale a caminar un rato para relajarse

Volviendo

Tsuki – esta anocheciendo

Lin – a donde vas

Tsuki – no voy a tardar

Caminado se encuentra la cueva que buscaba el problema era que no podían entrar dos personas a la vez al entra se cierra la cueva

Tsuki – pero que alguien mas entro o que

¿? – AYUDAAA

Tsuki – lo sabia – fue corriendo hasta aquella persona que grito – quien eres –

¿? – soy aome

Tsuki – soy tsuki

Aome – que paso

Tsuki – al entrar las dos se cerro la cueva

Aome – y ahora como salimos

Tsuki – ni idea

¿? – quien se atrevio a entra en mi cueva!

Tsuki – es el demonio de la cueva rayos corre aome

Aome – yo no corro tan rápido

Tsuki – entonces subete a mi espalda

Aome – ok

Tsuki – la única forma es quedarse hasta el amanecer

Aome – que toda la noche y que va a pasar con el demonio

Tsuki – aquí en esta parte nos esconderemos para escapar en la mañana

Aome – y que heces por aquí

Tsuki – voy a buscar a naraku y evitar que reuna todos los fragmentos

Aome – yo también pero vas sola

Tsuki – no

Aome – mmm ya veo

Tsuki – y tu también vas acompañada

Aome – si de mis mejores amigos

Tsuki – y quien es el mas poderoso

Aome – inuyasha

Tsuki – *inuyasha me suena ese nombre pero de donde *

Aome –el utiliza su colmillo de acero

Tsuki - *claro inuyasha el hermano de sessomaru ya sabia yo *

Aome – y tu con quien viajas

Tsuki – sesshomaru

Aome – que el hermano de inuyasha

Tsuki – si el me encontró jajajaja

Aome – inuyasha debe de estar preocupado por mi

Tsuki – ja ojala dijera lo mismo

Aome – hace frio huuu

Tsuki – toma es un abrigo especial que siempre tengo

Aome – gracia voy a descansar

Tsuki – si buenas noches

Aome –igualmente

Mientras …

Inuyasha – porque aome no llega

Miroku- debe de estar paseando aun

Sango – lo dudo mucho

Chipo – si se perdio

Inuyasha – no digas tontería chipo

En otro lado …

Lin – y tsuki no ha regresado me preocupa será que naraku la atrapo de nuevo

Jaken – eso no le importa a amo sesshomaru verdad

Sesshomaru – cállate

Jaken – si amo bonito

Lin – y en donde estaría

Ya de dia …

Tsuki – aome vamos

Aome – ha que pasa

Tsuki – vámonos tenemos que salir de aquí

Aome- si

Tsuki intento romper la entrada pero no pudo

Tsuki – esta sellada con poderes malignos

Aome – déjamelo a mi - lanza una flecha y se abre

Tsuki- vamos , adonde queda el pueblo donde están tus amigos

Aome – por alla

Tsuki – ok

Inuyasha – quien es esa

Aome –¡inuyasha!

Sango – miren es aome

Aome – perdón por no regresar sino que nos quedamos encerradas en una cueva maldita

Tsuki – un gusto soy tsuki bueno aome nos vemos adiós

Aome – adiós

…

Lin –tsuki!

Tsuki – que raro de ti esperándome

Sesshomaru – no te acostumbres

Jaken – y en donde estuvo

Tsuki – en una cueva maldita

Sesshomaru – es típico de ti de que te quedes encerrada en un lugar

Tsuki – cállate

 **HASTA QUI ESTE CAP NOS VEMOS CHAOO LOOOOOOOOOOL**

 **XDXDXDXDXDXD**


End file.
